


Апрель

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: В один из апрельских дней 1616 года Уильяму Шекспиру снится сон





	Апрель

Никто не рад был тому, что весна пришла так рано. Она принесла с собой не тепло, а лишь сырость и слякоть. Лужи ночью брались тонкой ледяной коркой, а наутро таяли снова. По улицам было не проехать: повозки то и дело вязли в глине, а ямы на Хенли-стрит были так глубоки, что всадник, угодив в одну из них, рисковал сломать шею себе или лошади. 

Ветер с реки дул не переставая, днем и ночью, стучал мокрыми ветками по крышам и в стекла, то и дело срывал с прохожих шляпы и задирал плащи, полощущие, будто знамена, приносил собой споры лихорадки: от дома к дому, от семьи к семье. 

Он подхватил эту лихорадку в середине зимы, а может быть, дело было в старой, еще лондонской хвори, которая то и дело давала о себе знать: ломотой в каждой кости да ознобом, пробирающим вдоль хребта, будто враз оказался не в натопленной спальне под пуховым одеялом, а в продуваемых всеми ветрами переулках Шордича или на пустыре неподалеку от Мурфилдса.

Холл прописал ему полный покой, но в покое, однако, не оставил: то и дело, сменяя одна другую, приходили сиделки, терзали примочками, притирками, отвратительным на вкус и на запах снадобьем, лишь слегка сдобренным запахом фиалок. Не зря он не любил фиалки с юности, а с этих пор, думал, едва поднимется с постели, не оставит ни одной, ни единого куста — ни в доме, ни около дома. 

Впрочем, польза от этого снадобья была: он почти все время спал. За одно только это можно сказать Холлу спасибо. Читать в постели не получалось, да и не было чего читать, кроме Библии, которую ставшая набожной Энн неизменно оставляла у его изголовья, убирая любые другие книги. Он потребовал было перо и бумагу — строчки все еще теснились в голове, громоздились, напирая друг на друга, как ледяные глыбы во время ледохода на Темзе. Но пальцы, стоило взять в руки перо, сводило судорогой. Не то что стихи — свое имя как следует написать не получалось. И потому, когда веки после снадобья тяжелели, а в голове воцарялась звенящая пустота, он был только рад.

***  
Кит сидел на постели у него в ногах и привычным жестом убирал со лба отросшие волосы. Он нисколько не изменился, и почему-то от этого хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно.

— Ты жив!.. Живой! О, Господи, Кит… 

Кит улыбался — так знакомо, что от этого узнавания сжималось горло.

— Я же говорил тебе, что я живучая тварь.

— Но почему? Почему за столько лет…

— Я не мог. Заключил сделку — на двадцать четыре года, помнишь?

Чтобы скрыть текущие по щекам слезы, приходилось отворачиваться, но он не мог не смотреть на Кита, боялся упустить хоть малейшую деталь. Тоска, давившая грудь, мешавшая жить и дышать все эти годы, отступала.

— Как же здорово, что ты вернулся, ты даже не представляешь, Кит, я так тосковал… 

Кит кивал — все тем же рассеянным знакомым жестом, и волосы рассыпались по дублету и вновь лезли в глаза.

— Теперь я, наконец, свободен. Пойдешь со мной?

***

 

— Ты стонал во сне и плакал, — Энн тревожно заглядывала в глаза. — Так больно? Лекарство не помогло? Может, стоит позвать Холла? 

Энн поправляла подушку, подтыкала сползшую было перину, а ему казалось — на грудь давит могильная плита. Это не мог быть всего лишь сон, ведь Кит был здесь, был с ним, был на самом деле! Неужели?..

— Я видел Кита, — сказал он, облизывая пересохшие губы, страшась и одновременно желая услышать ее ответ. — Слышишь, Энн? 

Энн остановилась лишь на мгновение — и продолжила взбивать перину деловитыми быстрыми движениями.

— Мертвые снятся к перемене погоды, Уилл. Апрель на дворе, пора бы ей поменяться…


End file.
